guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Necromancer Vabbian armor
Scar Pattern : This armor has its own scar. It only responds to Black or Yellow Dye. :: Also green dye. All other dyes make it look just like a shade of color Image Attribution I did updating to the the pictures and text of this. Using the Elementalist Vabbian Armor as a guide, I attributed the source of the picture. It was later removed by editors. What is the rule, and where is it posted, for attributions? Why was this entry edited, and not the Elementalist? Noticing Little Things (click to enlarge-duh) Does anyone else find the leg on the female vabbian just a little bit awkward at this angle? I just felt like pointing it out and stirring up conversation. Because I can...? Anyway, I just thought it looked funny. The End. --Rei 01:27, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I do not really think this is funny. This armor is damn expensive. Besides that - ANet gets increasingly sloppy with armor and hairstyles. It looks flashy and funky, as long as you do not move and look straight at it from the logon screen. Once you start moving or zooming out, you get tons of glitches, and this armor is no exception. I do not like this tendency. --Long 18:30, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Mhm. Didn't mean to state that it was "Ha-Ha" funny - just that it looked 'funny' - awkward. I was about to buy it when I noticed it on a nearby necro and it's becoming quite a pain to buy all these materials and then find out later that the armor looks aweful at a certain angle. --Rei 04:31, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::Do not worry, I can follow you. I think we are in the same boat regarding our disappointment in small and really avoidable glitches. :) --Long 05:44, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Haha, yes. Very much agreed on there. :P --Rei 19:49, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Is it really that bad? Cause I was thinking of getting this armor. 00:40, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::It is a nice set of armor if dyed white. --SuperStretch 11:48, 3 May 2007 (CST) :I don't think it's really that bad looking of a glitch, if even if it is that... Check it out for your self, and take off the skirt, and you'll see looking from that angle. The necro's legs are bent that way to begin with. + the armor isn't "that" expensive. Buy it and look for your self, it looks really nice. I'm much more concerned with the armor on the shoulder doesn't move with the arm, which is very noticeable during dancing, but oh well. --Lania Elderfire 02:43, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Eh? I did buy the skirt O_o That's how I noticed it. And that's why I salvaged it. The whole set is rather glitched in itself :/ I'm disappointed. --24.6.30.110 07:20, 14 February 2007 (CST) Male Necro Is it just me or does the Vabbian male necro armor look better than FoW male necro? :P I'm with you on this one ;) :It's just you XD!!!! --Rei 23:29, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::that collar is just lawl. thats like a seriously popped collar. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:18, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::The collar is pretty ridiculous, but its the uniqueness and...ridiculousness of the necromancer armor that makes me like it so much, same with ritualist armor. they've gotta have a few overdone things, i'd buy vabbian necro armor if i had a male necro--DNA ::::A agree with DNA, so I did :D Lord of all tyria 15:25, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Try it with Asuran Slim Spectacles, THAT looks like a pimp! fR0z3n.S0u1 14:21, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Either you're Zero, or you think just like him. But yes, i agree, it looks damn good, especially when you got a Vabbian Ranger with tinted specs beside you.--99.225.4.255 20:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Stupid not sign in >.<--Darksyde Never Again 20:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Yup my Green Vabbian and Slim Spectacles make me look pretty snazzy :P :^That's Zero. Zero, you should get them a picture of it =P I must admit, it does look pretty sweet.--Darksyde Never Again 03:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC)